In Miley's Room
by snowstargirl
Summary: This is what could have happened while Oliver and Lilly were pretending to be Jackson and Miley during “You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party.” It doesn’t actually have anything to do with Miley. Loliver
1. Truth or Dare

**Title: In Miley's Room**

_Summary:_ This is what could have happened while Oliver and Lilly were pretending to be Jackson and Miley during "You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party." It doesn't actually have anything to do with Miley.

_Rating:_ K+

_Pairing:_ Oliver and Lilly

_Disclaimer:_ None of the _Hannah Montana_ characters belong to me. I promise. I don't know who owns them but I'm guessing it's Disney. No one is giving me any money for writing this.

_Author's Note:_ Lilly never went out with Matt. And I changed the dialogue and the episode itself, since I can't remember it very well. I think this will be a twoshot. Please let me know what you think!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare**

Lilly Truscott laughed. She and her best friend, Oliver Oken, were huddled over a bathroom sink, brushing their teeth. Lilly was pretending to be their other best friend, Miley Stewart, while Oliver was pretending to be Miley's brother Jackson. Jackson and Miley had snuck out to go to a party while they were grounded. For Mr. Stewart's benefit, Lilly and Oliver were pretending to be angry.

Oliver was trying to spit his toothpaste into animal shapes.

"Rook, um brear!"

"Ew, Oliver, gross," said Lilly as he accidentally spit on her hand.

"That's not a bear anyway. It looks more like a bird." She washed the toothpaste off of her hand and flicked her wrist at him, sending a shower of water across his nose. Now it was Oliver's turn to laugh.

They heard Mr. Stewart in the hall and bent quickly back over the sink.

As soon as he had gone, they shut the door and burst out laughing again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Oliver, who was supposed to be in Jackson's room, came into Miley's to tell Lilly he was bored.

Lilly was secretly very glad to see him, but reminded herself not to think about that. She had to stop being ridiculous. Oliver was never going to like her the way that she liked him.

Oliver flopped back onto Miley's bed and looked up at Lilly.

She almost wished he would stay there. She couldn't tell him that, of course, especially not with Mr. Stewart able to walk in any minute.

Lilly somehow neglected to notice the fact that it was Oliver who had come to see her, and immediately reminded him that he wasn't supposed to be in Miley's room. She didn't want to blow their cover.

Oliver was whining to her that he was hungry when they heard Mr. Stewart in the hallway.

_Oh no_! Thought Lilly.

"Hide," she whispered to Oliver, panicked. She dove under the bed covers and hoped that Mr. Stewart wouldn't come looking for Miley.

But he did. They could hear his voice coming closer, and Oliver panicked as well.

Oliver came crashing down onto the bed beside Lilly. She felt a fleeting moment of euphoria, in which her heart was in her throat and she imagined Oliver pulling the covers off of her and kissing her passionately before they were found out.

But then reality jolted her, ironically in the form of Oliver, who was still thrashing around. He accidentally hit her stomach, and she flinched, bringing her back to earth.

"Not here!" she shrieked as quietly as she could. She doubted that Mr. Stewart would be thrilled to find her in bed with Oliver. Thinking about it that way, Lilly blushed. She was glad Oliver was too busy beating Miley's bed to notice.

Lilly hauled the covers back over her head and waited for the inevitable. Mercifully, she felt Oliver's weight come off of the bed.

Not ten seconds later, she heard Mr. Stewart come in. He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving Lilly to wonder where Oliver had gone. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be visible to Mr. Stewart.

"There'll be other parties," Miley's dad assured her. Lilly didn't know what to say. Obviously he expected her to agree with him, and she couldn't think of any way to do that without using a lot of words she was sure wouldn't sound at all like Miley's. She suddenly found inspiration.

"I'm sick, y'all!" announced Lilly in a very odd imitation of a southern accent, hoping he would leave her alone. Mr. Stewart looked faintly alarmed.

"Well okay Miles, how's about I go the store and get you some medicine, okay? It might take a while since most of the stores are closed. I'll have to find a twenty-four-hour pharmacy. Will you and Jackson be okay until I get back?"

Under the covers, Lilly nodded.

"Yes, y'all!"

Under the bed, Oliver wanted to strangle her. She _really_ needed to work on her southern accent. Just then Mr. Stewart stepped on his foot, and Oliver yelped.

Lilly tried to cover it with coughing.

Mr. Stewart gave the bed a funny look, but got up just the same.

"Well I think Jackson's sleeping; I heard snoring coming from his room."

Lilly thought of the snoring tape she and Oliver had placed in Jackson's room and tried not to laugh.

"You just tell him where I am when he wakes up, okay Bud?"

"Okay, y'all!"

"Gee, Miles, you sure are acting odder than a moose on a goose hunt. Feel better, Bud."

Lilly was too confused to laugh. Oliver wasn't. He had to stifle his mirth in the hand that wasn't being stomped on by Mr. Stewart. He was relieved when he heard Miley's dad leave the room and close the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whew, that was close!" said Lilly, as Oliver crawled out from under the bed and got up to shut the door.

"Ya think, y'all?" Oliver mocked, walking back over to the bed. He flopped down on it and laughed. "Miley's right, you'd never make it in Tennessee."

Lilly gave him a pseudo-glare and swatted half-heartedly at his knee. "Like you would."

"Well, what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders, a bit surprised that he wasn't going back to Jackson's room. She supposed he didn't have to, since Mr. Stewart wouldn't be back for a little while, and she always enjoyed spending alone time with Oliver. Not that she would ever tell him that. But it was kind of nice.

She cast her eyes around for something to do, and spotted a deck of cards on Miley's dresser.

"Wanna play cards?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes and nine games of Speed later, they were both bored.

Oliver flopped over the bed and sighed.

Lilly didn't want to give him a reason to think he should leave, so she asked him what else he wanted to do.

Oliver looked around Miley's room and sighed again. It was so girly. Before Lilly could ask him if he wanted to see the Hannah closet, which he didn't, he picked up the cards again and opened his mouth to suggest a game of War.

But Lilly beat him to the asking.

"Oooh, let's play Truth or Dare," she said excitedly. "Remember last time when you had to eat bugs? I laughed so hard I almost-" But she stopped there. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a great idea to say that she'd almost peed in her pants in front of Oliver. She tried to think of something else to say, but Oliver wasn't paying attention.

_Lilly, you're a genius, _he thought. He didn't even care about food anymore. He had just thought of something, something he had wanted to do for a long time, and he'd thought of the perfect way to do it. He definitely wanted to play Truth or Dare with Lilly.

But Oliver had something much different in mind than making her eat bugs. He hoped Mr. Stewart wouldn't be back for a while.

He flipped over onto his back to see Lilly better. But she wasn't looking at him; she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off of it.

"Sure." Oliver was suddenly feeling very generous. "You want to go first?"

"Nah, I thought of it; you go first."

_Here we go,_ thought Oliver. _Please let this work!_

"Truth or dare, Lilly?"

"Truth."

_Yes!_ Thought Oliver. What he said was,

"You are so boring sometimes. I had a great dare."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"All right," said Oliver with a longsuffering sigh. "Hmm… let's see… Okay, how many guys have you gone out with?"

Lilly blushed.

"Uh, none," she said, feeling subdued. She curled her toes in mild anxiety. What if he thought she was a baby? She was glad he couldn't see her toes. He would know he'd made her nervous, and he loved to tease her.

"Truth or dare?" she asked quickly, hoping to get him back. She had an excellent dare planned. She turned toward him and bounced on the bed, waiting.

"Truth," said Oliver, kicking at a stuffed animal. He yawned. Apparently he didn't care who Lilly went out with. He looked incredibly bored.

"Ha!" yelled Lilly. "And you said I was boring. Look who's boring now, Boring Boy."

"We'll see," said Oliver, smiling. "What's the question?"

"Uh…" Lilly hadn't really thought of a good question for him yet. "What color underwear are you wearing?"

Oliver gave her a disgusted look, and she blushed again. She hadn't really thought that through before asking.

Oliver liked making her blush. He decided he wasn't quite so disgusted after all. He gave her a moment to be properly embarrassed before answering.

"Blue… and they're boxers, in case you were wondering," he added cheekily.

"Oh, shut up." Lilly threw a pillow at him.

Oliver crossed his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Truth." Lilly sighed. She wanted him to take the first dare.

Oliver had been counting on that. "How many guys have you kissed?"

Oliver could feel her shift on the bed and knew she didn't want to answer. He wanted to watch her reaction terribly, but he forced himself to appear uninterested. He threw the stuffed tiger at the ceiling and watched it come down. It landed on his stomach.

"Lilly." He said after a minute.

"None," mumbled Lilly.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent, wanting to hear her say it again. His stomach was turning flips.

He threw the tiger up again. It landed on his nose.

"I said, _none_."

Oliver thought she sounded angry. He hid his grin behind the tiger. This might actually work.

"Truth or dare?" asked Lilly crossly. She didn't like telling him her secrets, but she wanted him to take a dare first. It was almost like a competition to her, to see who could hold out the longest.

She huffed. It was too bad Oliver didn't care.

"Truth," he said carefully.

He hoped she wouldn't lose interest and stop playing. He only needed to get one more answer out of her. After that he would perform as many dares as she wanted him to, no matter what they were.

"Fine, how many girls have you kissed?"

Oliver forced himself not to react. She was getting spiteful. And unoriginal. Apparently she really hadn't wanted to give him her last answer. He threw the tiger again and caught it before it hit his head.

"None."

It may have been his imagination, but Lilly seemed to calm down. Good. She'd be in for one more round. Of course, after that she might kill him. But Oliver knew that Lilly held Truth or Dare in high regard. At least she would answer him before she killed him.

"Truth or dare," said Oliver. It was more of a lazy statement than a question, and Lilly figured he was going to quit after his next turn.

She sighed. This had been a waste of time. He hadn't even cared that he'd had to tell her he'd never kissed anybody.

"Truth. And will you stop throwing that thing?" The tiger missed Oliver's hand and hit her foot.

"Sorry, didn't know you had anything against tigers." Lilly felt a strange little shiver go through her foot as he reached over her for the toy. He grinned at her and dropped it against one of Miley's pillows before lying back down.

Had he felt it, too?

But Oliver was far too busy worrying about Lilly's possible reactions to his next question to notice minor electric shocks.

_Relax,_ he thought to himself. _You know she isn't going to say what you want her to._ There was a slight pause, and then he asked,

"Who do you have a crush on?"

It was a simple question, and while Lilly firmly believed in honesty when it came to Oliver, for this particular question she was willing to make an exception. He would never have to know.

She opened her mouth and prepared to tell him she liked Orlando Bloom, but to her horror, he sat up and looked directly at her.

Lilly knew she was beaten. She could feel her face burning. She wanted to lie, but she knew he would know if she did.

Oliver looked at her cautiously. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. She looked ready to explode. Whatever the answer was, she obviously didn't want him to know it. He didn't say anything for over a minute.

Finally his desire to know the answer overcame his fear of her oncoming tirade, and he tried again.

"You have to answer, Lilly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly, meanwhile, was sure she was having a heart attack. Why couldn't he just lie back down and let her make something up? She couldn't tell him; she just couldn't. What would he say? What would he think?

Oliver was enjoying this way too much. Lilly closed her eyes. Oliver watched her, enthralled. She looked so beautiful, sitting there with her eyes closed. She looked like she was waiting for him to kiss her.

… Oliver almost could have believed it, except, of course, for the tortured look which played across the rest of her face.

"Can I have a dare?" Lilly asked meekly. She knew he wouldn't let her off that easy. Even if he hadn't cared before, he was sure to care now.

"No," said Oliver softly, feeling a strange sort of power that he'd never felt before. He was inexplicably glad to have it over Lilly. "Answer me."


	2. Telling the Truth is Hard to Do

**In Miley's Room**

Author's Note: "Thanks!" to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You make writing fun. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Telling the Truth is Hard to Do**

Lilly decided she couldn't go through with it, no matter what Oliver said or thought.

This was going to be bad. Lilly had never, ever backed out of Truth or Dare before. Oliver would probably never let her live it down. Worse, he would keep hounding her about her crush.

But she just couldn't find the courage.

"No." She whispered. "I-I can't…"

Oliver was intrigued. Of course he intended to hold this over her head indefinitely; it was an opportunity entirely too good to pass up. But contrary to Lilly's belief, he wasn't going to think badly of her; Truth or Dare had never been his game, and he was glad to finally be on an even playing field with her.

Sure he'd never get it out of her, Oliver opened his mouth for one last protest.

But then, in a very small voice, he heard Lilly add,

"I'm sorry."

Oliver was annoyed that his plan hadn't worked, and very annoyed with Lilly for picking this of all their games to wimp out on, but now he was more worried about the torment afflicting Lilly. Somehow he'd pushed her too far.

A thought came to him, one he'd never allowed himself to entertain, and he wondered what she was so afraid of.

He hoped very much that it was the same thing he was afraid of. If so, he planned to eliminate her fears once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver got up and turned out the light.

Lilly heard him flip the switch, and the orange hue disappeared from behind her eyelids.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked curiously.

Oliver shrugged.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk about things in the dark."

Well that was the truth. If she was going to tell him, she didn't want him to be able to see her face when she did it.

…But she really didn't want to tell him. She hated Truth or Dare, she decided. Or at least Truth or Dare with Oliver. He just couldn't let it go.

Lilly sighed dramatically. She hoped that since the light was off, she might be able to lie to him, and she opened her eyes.

But when she looked up, she could still see Oliver. And he was staring right into her eyes.

She frowned. She was sure that she was facing the most mortifying admission and the most crushing blow she would ever experience, and Oliver just stood there. She was suddenly very angry with him. Why wouldn't he let her off the hook?

"Who says I want to tell you anything?"

Oliver temporarily forgot his concern and snickered.

"Duh, Lilly. I_ know_ you don't. But this is Truth or Dare. The idea is that you're going to tell me something you don't want me to know."

To his surprise, she flinched when he laughed at her. Annoyed with himself for hurting her, Oliver climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, Lil. I guess that was kind of harsh." He took her hands, giving them both butterflies.

He saw the hopeful look in her eyes and knew she was silently begging him not to make her answer. He grinned.

"But you still have to answer me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly fury gripped Lilly. Who did he think he was? She did not _have_ to answer him. Her eyes flashed.

Oliver released her hands and jumped off the bed. Lilly was not as appealing when she was angry.

"I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate you so much!" And, seized with emotion, she ran at him to hit him.

Oliver's compassion was quickly replaced with shock. She _hated_ him?

"What-" He began. He spun to the side, trying to catch her hands. They were attacking his chest, and it hurt.

He finally caught her wrists.

"Lilly!" He yelled. "What are you doing?!?"

"I'm hitting you, you idiot! You clueless jerk!" She tried to do it again, but Oliver held her fast.

Lilly struggled against him, furious that he wouldn't let her go.

But he was starting to get mad now, too.

"Why am _I_ a jerk? I'm not the one who jumped up and started hitting people for no reason! Just because you can't admit-"

Lilly was still burning with anger, and didn't think about what she was saying. She just wanted him to let her go and stop asking her questions. She wrenched her wrists away and glared up at him, everything she felt staring Oliver in the face. Trembling with anger, love, and confusion, she screamed at him in frustration.

"All _right! _I _don't_ hate you. I _like_ you Oliver! It's _you! _I have a crush on _you_, you stupid jerk! Are you happy now?!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence which followed Lilly's declaration was deafening.

Oliver wanted terribly to just grab her and kiss her, but he was still reeling. And he didn't know how to kiss. He didn't move. He stared at Lilly, his eyes wide.

Suddenly realization hit Lilly like a stack of bricks. What had she done?

"I mean, uh, I didn't mean to… to say it that way."

She began to back away from Oliver.

Oliver grinned.

Lilly felt sick.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

She turned around and faced the wall, mortified.

"Oh no, oh no, oh _no_."

She felt hands on her shoulders, and then Oliver was turning her around. Her face was white. She squinched her eyes shut. Oliver thought that she was mouthing, "Don't hate me," but he couldn't be sure. She was obviously hoping the floor would swallow her up.

"Open your eyes Lil," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. She knew what she would see when she did. Oliver would either be laughing at her or feeling sorry for her, and she couldn't bear to see either in his eyes.

She squeezed her eyes tighter and Oliver could feel her body go rigid. He couldn't help himself; he laughed.

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

_It will_, thought Lilly. _It absolutely will._

Oliver sighed and, seeing nothing for it, pulled her into his arms.

Startled, Lilly fell into them without protest. She was embarrassed at the feeling of warmth that stole over her and wriggled against him.

Oliver laughed, the joy bubbling up inside him. He tightened his arms around her. Lilly _liked_ him. She had told him so, and she wasn't running away.

"Relax, will you?"

That did not make Lilly relax.

He knew for sure now that Lilly liked him, but she still didn't know that he liked her, and his reaction confused her. He was obviously happy, and she was pleased to find that he hadn't yet told her he found her repulsive, but she couldn't know that he thought somehow she would just understand that the feeling was mutual. She couldn't know that he adored her and had no idea how to tell her.

Blinded by her inability to understand him, Lilly remained immobile.

Oliver regarded her for several minutes, after which her silence began to seem ridiculous. But still she kept her eyes shut and her body unyielding.

Oliver tried to think of some way to help her out.

"Hey, you want me to embarrass myself, too?" he asked, willing to do anything for her. If she would only calm down, he could tell her what he felt for her. He was amazed that she wasn't responding. Was this what she thought a person did when they liked someone?

_He_ wanted to pick her up and kiss her senseless.

But he didn't think she'd notice if he did… and, he thought bitterly to himself, if he did do it what she would notice would be his incompetence.

He took a deep breath. Deciding to embarrass himself anyway, Oliver smiled and began to sing to her.

He thought he saw the ghost of a smile chase itself across her face. Oliver could not sing well.

He resolved to dance, too. But Lilly still wasn't moving, and Oliver accidentally danced them into the bed. Surprised, Lilly fell backward onto it, Oliver on top of her. Her eyes shot open.

She found herself staring into Oliver's. Heat filled their cheeks.

He had tried to catch her as they were going down, but had only managed to get her wrists. He now had her pinned to the bed, only millimeters separating their faces.

Panicked, Lilly tried to get up, but in doing so she bumped noses with Oliver.

"Ow!" said Oliver.

Embarrassed, Lilly looked back up at him to apologize, but nothing came out of her mouth. She'd been confused as to why he wasn't getting up; since she obviously couldn't move, doing so would be up to him.

But when she looked in his eyes she almost stopped breathing. He was looking at her with something she was sure could be defined as adoration. There was a question in his eyes.

She so desperately wanted him to kiss her.

In that moment she almost found the nerve to tilt her face up and kiss him herself, but in the end she didn't have the guts to do it. She just stared at him, and knew he could see everything she was thinking in her eyes.

She blushed scarlet, and Oliver suddenly found a burst of courage.

"Hey Lilly, guess who I have a crush on?" He whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers throughout her body, and she moved against him.

"S-sorry!" She yelped, embarrassed at her reaction.

"Ha! I knew that would work." Oliver smiled triumphantly, but the look on Lilly's face wiped his smile right off. He had humiliated her. He saw the defeated look in her eyes and got off of her, feeling bad.

He stood up. When she was sure he wasn't looking at her, Lilly sat up. She stared at the floor and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lil." He faltered. "I- I thought you might have figured it out by now."

For the first time, Lilly allowed herself to consider that maybe he had a crush on her as well.

She hadn't believed it to be possible before, but maybe, just maybe-

She glanced up at him.

Oliver was looking at the bed as though it had the plague. "Um, maybe we should go outside."

"Can't," Lilly muttered quietly.

"Mr. Stewart," she added when Oliver didn't respond.

"Oh. Right," he agreed.

Lilly was glad; she didn't think she could get her legs to move. She began to tap the floor nervously with her feet.

Oliver sat down in the chair across from her and sighed, just as nervous.

"Okay… one of us should say something."

Lilly permitted herself a small smile.

"You just did."

"Oh. Yeah…"

When she didn't say anything to that, he opened his mouth again.

"I guess I'll keep talking then."

Now Lilly really smiled.

"Well I um, I think you should know that uh, that this is really embarrassing me, too," said Oliver.

Lilly looked up.

"How?" She asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

Oliver flushed. He closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It shouldn't be so hard,_ he thought. After all, she'd told him first.

When he opened his eyes, he found that Lilly was staring almost timidly back at him.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on looking right at her.

"I've had a crush on you for the longest time, Lil."

To his surprise, it was Lilly who looked down and blushed. After a moment she looked back up at him shyly, but she couldn't seem to hold his eyes.

She was clinging to his words in absolute bliss.

She looked as though she wanted to say something to him but couldn't make herself do it.

"Hey, it's only me," said Oliver, startled by the depth of emotion he saw in her eyes. He'd always felt strongly for her, but he hadn't realized how mutual the feeling would be.

Lilly gathered her nerve.

When Oliver looked into her eyes, he was surprised to see fierce determination in them.

"It's not _only_ you," whispered Lilly. "Don't you get it? You're… you're everything to me, Oliver." She kicked her shoe against the bed and sighed. "I- I don't know what I'd do without you, you know? And then out of nowhere I started to … to like you. _Really_ like you," she added, in case he'd missed that part.

Oliver sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand. She just didn't get it. He'd wanted to tell her that he felt the same way as soon as she'd admitted her crush to him; he just hadn't known how. The words were in his mouth: _I like you too, Lilly._ He could taste them. But he hadn't been able to say them.

The guys in the locker room had made it sound so easy, but when he'd pinned Lilly to the bed, Oliver hadn't known what to do. He had seen what she wanted him to do, and that she was afraid to ask. He'd wanted to kiss her so badly. But in the same moment, he'd also realized what _he'd_ wanted to do to her, and it involved so much more than kissing.

He didn't think she'd want to kiss him anymore if he told her what he'd thought of doing to her on that bed.

What he really wanted her to know was that he liked her just as much as she liked him, whether he got to touch her or not.

She continued to kick the bed in time with her voice, looking everywhere but at Oliver. _But at least her eyes are open now,_ he thought. _And… and she's holding my hand!_

She was still talking.

"Hey Lil," he interrupted her. She did look at him then, amazed at his utter insensitivity.

He grinned at her and looked down at their hands, tugging on hers so she'd be sure to get the message. Lilly looked down, too.

And she blushed.

She couldn't believe she'd grabbed his hand when she was talking to him about _this_. He must think she was a complete moron. She tried to pull her hand away, but Oliver wouldn't let her. Confused, she looked back up at him.

And gasped when she saw the look in his eyes.

Having resolved to show her that he was serious, Oliver leaned over and, before Lilly could think to prepare herself, he was kissing her.

Lilly couldn't think what to do.

So she kissed him back.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
